Olsen
by COMETS
Summary: A young aspiring photographer by the name of Jimmy Olsen has been targeted by the mob of seeing something he wasn't meant to. It's up to Clark to save him. Complete.


http/web. 1 Teaser  
FADE IN

Screen Text: Suicide Slums

A redheaded young kid, give or take, 12 or 13 years old. He is walking slowly in to an alley. It is utterly revolting, the ghetto. The kids hair is a bright red, long and curly. He enters a dollar store. Not many people around. The boy slowly bumps past a woman and walks straight to the electronics aisle. He picks out a disposable camera and makes his way to the counter. There is a man there. His name tag says: Ted.

Ted: Hey there, Jimmy.

Jimmy: (a little uneasily) Hey, Ted.

Ted: How's Sara doing?

Jimmy: (shrugging) She's fine.

Ted: Tell her anything I can do, I'll be there in a second alright?

Jimmy: Sure.

Ted: What you got there?

Jimmy: A disposable.

Ted: Sure you can afford that Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah, I got the money.

Jimmy takes out a $20 bill from his pocket and slaps it on top of the counter.

Jimmy: No sweat.

Ted: Where'd you get that from?

Jimmy: Around…Look, does it really matter?

Ted shrugs. He takes the bill off the counter and puts it in the register. As the receipt is printing, he notices Jimmy is already gone. A few seconds later, the woman Jimmy bumped in to looks up.

Woman: (frantically) My money! It's gone.

Next shot. SECLUDED ALLEY.

Jimmy is frantically pumping his legs, riding his bike with all the strenght and speed he can muster. He is panting, already a few blocks away from the store. Atlast, he stops. He takes a backpack off the rack underneath his bicycle and gets up.

He looks at his apartment building. It is a dump, and that's an understatement. Dirty, disgusting, utterly revolting. He frowns, sighs, and makes his way inside, clutching the camera to his chest.

He enters the dump and makes his way up the stairs. He is stopped by a kid bigger than he is at the top of the stairway. His name is 'Luke'.

Luke points to the camera.

Luke: What's that you got there, Olsen?

Jimmy: (clearly afraid but not willing to show it) What's it look like?

Luke: What'd you say?

Jimmy: I said, what's it look like?

Luke: (smiling angrily) You've got real guts, remember the last time you stood up to me? I broke your nose in 3 places.

Jimmy: Bet you can't do that again.

Luke: Oh, yeah?

Jimmy: Yeah!

Luke jumps at him, but Jimmy sidesteps the blow and stomps on his foot.

Luke: (agonized) Ouch!

Jimmy rushes past him.

Luke: You're dead, Olsen!

Jimmy snaps a key out of his jeans pocket and puts it in the lock of an old door. Luke is rushing after him. Jimmy opens the door and runs in with Luke a few inches away. Jimmy shuts the door with only a second left.

Luke: I'll be waiting, Olsen. You're going to pay for that.

Jimmy heads inside. It is a low-rent apartment, tiny, cheap, a ghetto. He tiptoes inside, but the light is turned on.

Voice: Jimmy?

Jimmy turns to a woman who is red headed just like him. She is obviously his mother. She is wearing a nurse's uniform and a name tag says: SARA OLSEN.

Sara: Jimmy?

Jimmy: (a little annoyed) Yes, mom, it's me.

Sara: James Barthmelow Olsen, Where've you been?

Jimmy: Around.

Sara: (a little frustrated) Dammit, Jimmy, I've been worried sick! I get home at 12:00 in the morning and my kid is gone. I want to know where you were.

Jimmy: (a little amused but still annoyed) So now you care where I was, huh, mom? You leave home at 7 and you get home and midnight, and you're saying you worry about me?

Sara: Forgive me for trying to make a better life for us.

Jimmy: Whatever. I'll be in my room.

Sara: No, you stop where you are young man.

Jimmy turns to look at her with a bored look on his face.

Jimmy: This whole motherly concern act….it's getting tired.

Sara: Why are you trying to hurt me?

Jimmy is speechless for a moment. Then he stomps in to the tiny hallway. Sara sighs sadly.

Next shot. JIMMY' ROOM

The room is tiny, but kind of clean. There is only a bed and a table with a chair. The closet is really tiny. The walls are covered with newspaper articles about the Daily Planet. There is a magazine on his desk about photography and some Kodak magazines with tips about photography. There is a poster on his wall about a famous photographer named: Estravos Quilistev. He wears a suit and a bow tie. Underneath his picture is a tagline that says photographer of the year.

Jimmy walks in and plops on his bed. He listens as his mom goes to bed. He then turns to the clock.

Shots as it goes from 12:02, 1:00, then finally 2:00. Jimmy has been resting on his bed. When it says 2:00, he gets up and goes to the front door. He looks in the key hole to make sure Luke isn't there, then he heads out, locking the door behind him.

He walks outside to where his bike is. He then gets on it and rides off.

Next Shot

Still really early in the morning. Jimmy is walking along the street, holding his camera. He is taking photos of everything he sees. He obviously loves doing this. He is creeping along silently, doing it in a professional matter. This kid has skills and he is obviously going to be a great photographer some day.

Only a couple of cars pass by. Jimmy continues walking, just taking photos. Finally, he sees that he only has a few left that he can take. He sighs.

Jimmy: Tomorrow.

He puts the camera in his pocket and is about to walk back to his bike when he hears sounds of struggling. He raises an eyebrow, looking disturbed. He is reluctant to go, but the photographer in him drives him towards the scene.

He walks in to a very dark alley. He sees signs of struggling so he hides beside a dumpster where he can clearly see everything. There are a group of men wearing suits and ties. There are 3 limousines. Two huge men are beating a small man. His face is caked with blood.

Small man: Please stop.

Someone who appears to be the leader of the pack steps out. His name is Patrick Fleming.

Fleming: Sinsa, Sinsa, you disappoint me.

Sinsa: I did nothing, Mr. Fleming. I didn't go to no cops.

As the exchange is going on, Jimmy gets an idea. He snaps out his camera and begins to take photos of what is going on.

Fleming: Yes you did, Sinsa, and if there's one thing I hate, it's liars, you understand me?

Sinsa: Yes, boss, but…

Fleming: But nothing. You messed up, big time.

Sinsa: Sir, please!

Fleming snaps a revolver out of his pocket. Fleming fires and shoots Sinsa in the head point blank. Jimmy gasps. He is in shock. He tries to crawl his way out of the alley but he knocks something over.

Fleming turns around and so do the rest of his crew.

Fleming: Who the hell was that?

Some men run towards Jimmy. He now gives up all hopes of trying to escape silently, getting up and running.

Fleming: Get the kid, dammit!

Fleming shoots at Jimmy but Jimmy is too fast. He races down the alley with the men bearing down on him, quickly putting the camera in his pocket.

1st man: Get your ass back here, kid!

Jimmy races down past them. A man reaches out and almost catches Jimmy by the shoulders but he sidesteps the clutch and the man stumbles and falls to the ground. The 2nd man jumps over his partner's fallen body and races after the boy.

Jimmy turns around a corner and heads for his bike. He picks it up and rides away. The man stops and runs back, where a car is pulling up beside him. The man gets in and the car races after Jimmy. Jimmy is panting hard and sweating, shaking involuntarily. He is riding like a professional now, fueled with the need to preserve his life. He rides around a corner and on to a street. Shots ring out behind him and strike behind the bicycle. Then suddenly, one bullet blasts out and pops his back tire, sending the bike in a frightening twist.

Jimmy: Oh, no!

The bike is sent spinning around a corner. There is a pickup truck there.

Jimmy: Oh, no!

The bike rams in to the truck sending Jimmy flying up in to the air and in to the bed of the truck. He lands with a plop in the back, unconscious from the force of the blow. His bike is sent flying over the truck and in to a nearby dumpster. There is a man inside the truck. He is young and he is sleeping. The collision makes him wake up.

Man: What tha-?

His head slams up, hitting the roof. He groans.

The car that was chasing Jimmy races past, thinking he has gone on since they haven't seen him or the bike. The car races by and the disoriented man groans again, grabbing his forehead.

Man: Dammit, what the hell was that?

Suddenly, someone knocks on his side window scaring both the man and us. The camera moves so we see that it's a man. He is wearing a three piece suit and has a long gruffy beard and long blonde hair. Something seems strange about him. He seems almost feminine.

2nd man: Why the hell did you fall asleep?

1st Man: Oh, damn, sorry.

2nd man: (sighs) No, it's not your fault. It turned out to be a fake lead. I just wasted 3 days of my time.

1st man: Don't worry, we'll get e'm next time.

2nd man: C'mon, let's go.

He enters the passenger seat of the car and takes off the fake beard and fake hair to reveal that it is actually Chloe Sullivan. The car pulls out of the alley with the two passengers oblivious to the unconscious passenger in the back.

**Opening credits**

Screen Text: Shot of the outside of Metropolis University

Chloe is walking down a hallway. She stops at the game room. It is crowded with people drinking and smoking. She sees someone she knows, the guy who was in the car with her the previous night. She walks up to him.

Chloe: Hey Todd.

Todd: Oh, hey, Chloe.

Chloe: Have you checked on the kid yet?

Todd: Oooh, my bad. Me and the fellas (pointing to the group of guys around him) were watching a game.

Chloe: The Metropolis Generals are playing?

Todd: Yeah, how'd you know?

Chloe: It says on the screen. I'll go check on him, o.k.? Be at the newspaper in 2 hours. I have a job for you to do.

Todd: (salutes) Yes ma'am.

Chloe shakes her head and walks out. She goes back down the hallways. Shot of her walking across campus, then entering a room. It is obviously a nurse's office, or an infirmary if you will. There are medical supplies and such. There are beds with sick or injured students in there, though none of the cases are serious. There is an elderly black woman in a nurses uniform walking around.

Chloe: Nurse Maddie?

Maddie: Oh, Chloe, there you are.

They obviously like each other.

Chloe: How is our little patient doing?

Maddie smiles.

Maddie: Oh, fine. He's doing better than I thought he'd be.

She leads Chloe across the row of beds until they finally reach one. Jimmy is lying there with a tiny ice pack on his forehead. He is conscious though.

Jimmy: Thank you, Maddie.

Maddie: (ruffling his red hair) No problem. You just take care of yourself, hear? And don't be getting in to no more trouble, got it?

Jimmy: (smiling) Got it.

Chloe holds out her hand.

Chloe: Chloe Sullivan, here at your service.

Jimmy: Chloe, you're the one who helped me.

Chloe: Yeah, we found you in the back of the pickup truck. No idea how you got there though.

Jimmy stands up and takes the ice off to reveal a little red bruise on his forehead.

Jimmy: Thank you for all you done, I appreciate it and all, but I've got to go.

Chloe: Are you sure you're ready for that.

Jimmy: Maddie said I could go.

Chloe: Maddie?

Maddie: (nodding) Our little fella here is just fine.

Jimmy: (heading out) Thank you. Bye.

He walks out of the infirmary.

Chloe: (to Maddie) Thanks for taking him so late.

Maddie: He's a good kid. No problem. But as soon as I make sure everything's all right here, I'm hitting the sack.

Chloe smiles and runs after Jimmy. When she reaches him she turns him around.

Chloe: Wait, where are you going?

Jimmy: Out of here.

He walks away.

Chloe: Don't you want me to take you home. The Suicide Sl…… (realizing that it might be a bit offensive) Where we found you is miles away from here.

Jimmy: Don't worry about me.

Chloe: What are you going to do, hitch a cab? They won't go that far. Listen, spring break starts tomorrow and I'm heading back to Smallville in a couple of hours.

Jimmy: Smallville, ain't that where the meteors hit last year?

Chloe: Yeah, Smallville is earth's little phenomenon. But anyway, how much money do you have on you? You can't be able to get that far. I don't trust the Metropolis police, especially not with a kid. Too many mistakes happen there.

Jimmy: I think there's something that I need to show the cops. Something really important.

Chloe: Oh, yeah? Like what?

Jimmy: Just…take me to the police department, please.

Chloe: Listen, kid, I'm not sure you want to go to the Metropolis police department.

Jimmy: Listen, lady. I've really got to go. I don't know who you are but you sure as hell ain't my mom, o.k. Now I appreciate what you done for me, but please….just leave me alone, o.k.?

Chloe: But, Jimmy-

Todd's voice shouts from behind her.

Todd: (shouting) Chloe!

He is just a few yards away, not really necessary for him to shout, but he's still doing it.

Chloe turns around.

Chloe: What, Todd?

Todd: Clark called! He said he'll be here to pick you up in about 3 hours. He said to get ready quickly.

Chloe: Well if you hadn't used up all the gas in my car for your date the day before yesterday, I could drive to Smallville by myself, couldn't I?

He shrugs sheepishly and disappears inside. Chloe turns around, prepared to say something to Jimmy, but he's gone. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

Chloe: Great.

Next Shot. Metropolis Police Department

Jimmy is in a heated debate with one of the security guards.

Jimmy: Please, sir, this is really important!

Guard: Look, kid, why don't you go home or something? I don't want any trouble. I don't know what you're up to but you're not going to mess it up for you, you got it?

Jimmy: C'mon, please, this is really important.

Guard: What do you have for them?

Jimmy: I need to give it to the chief.

Guard: Goodbye, kid.

Jimmy: Wait! Wait!

He reaches in to his pocket.

Jimmy: What the…?

His camera is gone.

Jimmy: Oh, great. Just great.

Guard: Oh, what a surprise. Let me guess, it just disappeared?

Jimmy: Wait, I had it. I swear I had it.

Guard: Sure you did, kid. Don't hit yourself on your way out.

Jimmy: (under his breath) asshole.

Guard: What?

Jimmy storms out. The guard shakes his head, laughing. Suddenly, one of the men that was at the murder Jimmy witnessed approaches the guard. He was one of the key people. He watches Jimmy go, not sure if it's the boy he saw. The name tag on his chest says: MR. GOLDOFINI.

Man: Could it be?

He then walks up to the guard.

Man: Go after that kid, the one that just stormed out.

Guard: What, Mr. Goldofini?

Goldofini: What, are you deaf? I said bring me that goddamn kid, and you better do it quick. Send him up to my office, you understand me, and under no circumstances do you come with him.

Guard: (puzzled, but scared) Yes, sir.

He hurries out.

Next Shot

Jimmy is storming down the street, mumbling words under his breath when the guard stops him.

Guard: Hey, kid, where you going so fast?

Jimmy: (rudely) What do you want?

Guard: Listen, kid, I'm sorry. Whatever it is you wanted to show us, just show us, o.k.?

Jimmy: (puzzled) I don't have it here.

Guard: Just tell us. If it might help us in any kind of case, o.k.?

Jimmy shrugs.

Jimmy: O.k.

They walk towards the department and Jimmy trips, sending them both falling to the ground. Jimmy lies in a heap next to the man.

Jimmy: Sorry.

Guard: (trying to contain his anger) Sure, just watch your step, kid.

They both stand up and make their way towards the elevator.

Guard: Go to the 15th floor, ask for Mr. Goldofini. Can't miss his office, o.k.?

Jimmy: Yeah, sure.

Jimmy presses the button for the 15th floor and the elevator goes up. A beat. Then Jimmy draws something out of his pocket. It is a wallet. Jimmy smiles. He opens it and there's a picture of the guard in it.

Jimmy: Sweet.

He puts it back in his pocket and waits.

Next Shot.

Jimmy gets out of the elevator. He is going on, when a secretary brushes past him, causing him to stumble.

Jimmy: What the-?

She doesn't stop, walking past rudely. He goes shakes his head and makes his way to a nearby woman getting water out of a fountain.

Jimmy: Hello?

The woman turns around.

Woman: How'd you get in here?

Jimmy: I was sent up here to see Mr. Goldofini.

Woman: Listen, kid, I-

She is interrupted.

Loud voice: Carol!

Woman: Coming Mr. Goldofini!

She rushes out and Jimmy follows her. He sees Mr. Goldofini. The woman and Goldofini talk, but we can't hear it. Jimmy has a brief flashback of the alley and he remembers the man was one of them.

Jimmy: (to himself) He's a cop.

Next shot.

Goldofini and the woman have finished there conversation.

Goldofini: Good, get to work. (turning away)

Carol: Wait, Mr. Goldofini. There's a kid here, asking for you. About 10 or 11. I don't know how he got here. Red haired.

Goldofini: (realizing) Where is he?

Carol: He's at the water fountain.

She leads him there, but Jimmy is gone. Goldofini grabs her shoulders and shakes her.

Goldofini: (furious) Goddamit, why didn't you tell me!

Carol: (frightened) I'm sorry, sir!

He shoves her away and heads for the elevator. Just as he's doing so, something catches his eye. He walks up to a nearby window and looks out. He sees Jimmy running, already a few yards away from the building.

Goldofini: The kid!

Jimmy is already out of sight. Goldofini brings his fist down on a desk, not knowing that there is a glass cup on it. It shatters with the blow and blood trickles down his lacerated hands, but he doesn't notice it, glaring furiously out of the window.

**Next Shot. Metropolis University.**

Jimmy gets out of a taxi. The cabbie calls out.

Cabbie: What about your change?

Jimmy: Keep it!

He runs inside.

Next shot. Nurse Maddie's Infirmary.

Jimmy rushes in, out of breath. Maddie is sitting in a chair, eating from a plastic plate.

Jimmy: Maddie!

He puts his hands on his knees for a moment, chest heaving.

Maddie stands up.

Maddie: Where you been all day, child? Me and Chloe been worried sick!

Jimmy: I'm sorry, Maddie. I'm really sorry, but I need to ask you a really important question.

Maddie: Are you alright? What's going on?

Jimmy: Maddie, please, this is really important.

Maddie: Sure, anything.

Jimmy: Did I have a disposable camera when I came in here last night?

Maddie: A camera (thinking for a moment) I don't seem to….oh, yes, the camera!

Jimmy breathes out a sigh of relief.

Maddie: Oh, it's o.k.

Jimmy: Where is it?

Maddie: Chloe has it.

Jimmy: Where is Chloe?

Maddie: Probably packing up the school newspaper. She'll be going to Smallville in less than 15 minutes.

Jimmy: Where is the newspaper?

Maddie: Oh, in the North East wing, ask for the Gazette.

Jimmy: Thanks, Maddie, for everything.

She smiles at him as he races off.

Next Shot.

Chloe is locking up the Gazette doors. She sighs.

Chloe: See you in a month or so.

Chloe turns to see Jimmy running up to her, breathing hard.

Jimmy: Chloe!

Chloe: (worried) Jimmy, where have you been? You had Maddie and I worried sick.

Jimmy: I'm sorry, Chloe, but I have something important to ask you. Maddie says you have my camera.

Chloe: Ummm, yeah, we found it in your pockets.

Jimmy: Where is it?

Chloe: Oh, I have it up in my room.

Jimmy: Can you please go get it?

Chloe: Sure, but I have to do it quick. Come with me.

Next Shot.

Chloe hands Jimmy the camera and he breathes in a deep sighs of relief. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. It is revealed that she is holding some luggage. Suddenly, her cell phone rings.

Chloe: Chloe here. _(pause)_ Oh, Clark, I'll be down there in a minute, alright? O.k., bye.

She hangs up.

Chloe: I've got to go. Take care of yourself. Go straight to Maddie's office. She might be able to help you out.

She heads away, waiting expectantly. Jimmy thinks for a moment, then sighs heavily, wincing his eyes in defeat.

Jimmy: (calling) Chloe!

Chloe turns around.

Chloe: Yes?

Jimmy: I think I'll be accepting your offer.

Next Scene

Clark drives the red pickup in to the school's compound. He drives up to the steps and waits, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Someone knocks on his window. Clark turns, startled, and looks in to the smiling face of Chloe. His face turns in to a smile. He winds down and says.

Clark: Hey, Chloe.

Chloe: Clark, Clark, Clark, is it my imagination or have you gotten taller?

He blushes and gets out. Clark grabs her in a big bear hug and she laughs as he carries her off her feet.

Clark: It's really good to see you Chloe.

Chloe: Yeah, it's good to see you too. But right now, I'd like to see the ground again.

Clark laughs and sets her down. She beams at him. He carries her luggage and puts it in to the back of the pick up.

Chloe: Thanks for doing this, Clark.

Clark: It's really no problem, Chloe. I'm just glad you're coming back to visit Smallville.

Chloe: So how's KCU?

Clark: Oh, it's great. Lana and I are having a great time. And-

Voice: I'm ready.

They turn to see Jimmy. He is standing there, holding on to the camera and changed in to a new pairs of clothes.

Chloe: (smiles sheepishly) Clark, I know this is short notice, but I need a favor.

Next Shot

Clark is driving the truck down the road. Chloe is sitting beside him and Jimmy is sitting in the middle of them.

Clark: (turning to him awkwardly) You o.k., little buddy?

Jimmy: I'm not your buddy, o.k.? And I'm not little anymore for your information.

Chloe: Jimmy, that's not how you're supposed to talk to people!

Jimmy: You're not my mother, Chloe.

Chloe is silent for a moment. Then she sighs.

Chloe: Who _is _your mother?

Jimmy: She'd dead.

Chloe: Oh….that's terrible.

Clark: Sorry. When did she die?

Jimmy shrugs.

Jimmy: A couple of years from now.

Chloe is silent, until she understands it. Then she turns away, understanding his pain. Clark doesn't understand, but ignores this.

Clark: What about your dad?

Jimmy: He was in the war. He died there.

Chloe: What was his name?

Jimmy: I was named after him. His name was Jim Olsen. Or James Olsen. I think his middle name was Jacob or something like that.

Chloe smiles at him, as the conversation goes on. She quickly brings a pen out of her purse and writes the name on her hand.

Next Shot.

The truck drives past the Smallville sign.

Chloe: (glancing at her watch) Oh, I'm sorry, Jimmy. I don't think the Sheriff will be here at this time. It's really late.

Jimmy: (grunts and sighs) So what am I going to do now?

Clark: I'm not sure. Chloe, where can he sleep?

Chloe: Oh, he can't sleep at my house. Lois got there this afternoon and she's been waiting for me. She'll be asleep by now.

Jimmy: So where do I sleep?

Clark: How about the sofa?

Chloe: (blushing) My dad sleeps there. Lois is sleeping in his room.

Clark: Well, how about my house?

Jimmy: I'll be staying at a farm?

Clark: You got any better ideas?

Jimmy: Whatever.

Chloe: Thanks, Clark. And it's only for the night.

Clark nods.

Clark: No problem, Chloe. Anytime.

Jimmy: (under his breath) Anytime my ass.

Clark grinds his teeth together, forcing himself to be quite.

Next Shot. Sullivan Residence.

Clark drops Chloe off at her house.

Chloe: (waving) Bye Jimmy, bye Clark.

She then hurries off in to the house, taking her luggage along with her. Gabe's car is in the driveway. Chloe unlocks the door of her house and steps in. Gabe is snoring peacefully. Zoom in to see he is sleeping in his room.

Chloe: Sorry, Clark.

Chloe walks towards her room. There is no one in there either. Chloe opens her luggage and pulls out a laptop. She sets it up on her desk and sits. She goes online to a website and types in James Olsen. A name appears on screen. It's James Jacob Olsen.

Chloe: Hmmm, appartently a military man.

The screen says.

**RELATIVES: SARA OLSEN **_(wife)_**, JAMES BARTHMELOW OLSEN**_(son)._

**OCCUPATION: FORMERLY SOLDIER, DECEASED.**

Chloe: So your father's dead, but what about your mom?

Chloe sighs and takes her cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly dials a number and somebody picks up.

Chloe: Hello?

V.O.: (on the other end) Who is it.

Chloe: It's Chloe. I need your help on something, Jet. I need you to find somebody.

**Next Scene. Kent Farm.**

Jimmy is unpacking some clothes in the guest room. He gets out a pair of pajamas. They are FANTASTIC FOUR pajamas with a picture of Mr. Fantastic in the front. He sets them on the bed and is about to change when Martha and Clark enter. Martha is wearing a bathrobe and has obviously been sleeping and Clark is wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

Martha: How are you doing Jimmy?

He smiles.

Jimmy: Just fine, Ms. Kent. Thank you for taking me in.

Martha: Oh, it's no problem. It's a good think we decided to build a guest room after the house was constructed again. This isn't the 1st time we've had an unexpected guest.

Clark: Tell me about it. I still can't find a few of my shirts. Who knows where Lois put them.

Martha makes a face at him. He smiles sheepishly. Martha turns back to Jimmy.

Martha: Just remember, if there's anything you need, just call me, o.k.?

Jimmy nods, he obviously likes her.

Jimmy: Thanks, Mrs. Kent.

She winks at him and goes out. Clark clears his throat and smiles awkwardly.

Clark: Hey, so…..Mr. Fantastic. You like the Fantastic Four?

Jimmy: Yeah, but Mr. Fantastic was always my favorite.

Clark: Why?

Jimmy: I don't know. It just seems so cool, to be some sort of Elastic man. To be able to stretch out like that. It's weird, but sometimes I wish I could do what he and the Fantastic Four did.

Clark: You want to be some sort of Elastic man?

Jimmy: No, but, you know. I always wanted to be able to fight crime, you know? My mom, she used to get mugged all the time. We rarely had enough money. And I told you my dad died in the war. So I stole. I had to. I live in the Suicide Slums, you know? We barely have enough to survive in a dumpy apartment that could fit in your living room.

Jimmy stands up and walks over to the window. Clark sighs apologetically.

Clark: Maybe having powers isn't as cool as it seems.

Jimmy: (snorts) Yeah, Clark. Like you would know.

Clark smiles to himself.

Jimmy: Uhhh, Clark. Is there any where in Smallville where I can develop film.

Clark: (amused) No matter how the name Smallville sounds, we're not as country as you think, Jimmy. Do you have a camera.

Jimmy nods.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Clark: Good, I'll take you tomorrow, Elastic man.

Jimmy: Nicknames are so cheesy.

Clark smiles.

Clark: Goodnight.

And he walks out.

Jimmy smiles to himself.

Jimmy: See you tomorrow, CK.

Next Scene. Morning

Lana's car pulls in to the Kent driveway. Clark is on the farm, riding the tractor. There are headphones around his ears and he is obviously listening to music. He is moving his head forward to the rhythm. Lana smiles. She gets out of the car and goes up to him. Clark's face lights up with a smile when he sees her.

Clark: Lana!

Lana: The one and only.

He smiles and turns off the tractor. Then he gets off the tractor and walks up to her.

Clark: How did everything go? Sorry I had to leave early for Christmas break.

Lana: Oh, that's o.k. Even though it did kind of suck to lose my study buddy, I did o.k. I got help.

Clark: Oh, yeah? From who?

Lana: You know Lori. Lori Lemaris.

Clark: The girl in the wheel chair?

Lana: Yeah, her. She's really smart and funny, you know? And she's always talking about the ocean and all of that stuff.

Clark smiles.

Clark: So what brings you to Smallville? Didn't you say you were going to Michigan or something?

Lana shrugs.

Lana: I don't know. Guess I missed my old hometown. You know, I went to Metropolis, I visited Nell for a bit. She's doing fine. She's pregnant, can you believe it?

Clark smiles.

Clark: Really? That's great, I'm really happy for her.

Lana: Yeah, and guess what, I just came back from Lex's office.

Clark forces a smile to his face.

Clark: Oh, yeah? How's he doing?

Lana: Well, not the reaction I was hoping for.

Clark shrugs.

Clark: Sorry, it's just that Lex and I aren't really on the best terms right now.

Lana: Why is that?

Clark: I don't know. I just don't….Something's changed about him Lana. And, I don't know. He's not the same old Lex we all used to know.

Lana: Come on, Clark. How bad could he be? He's involved with a toy company for god's sake.

Clark: A toy company?

Lana: You didn't know? LuthorCorp-

Clark: Lex now refers to it as LexCorp.

Lana: Well, they're funding Winslow Schott.

Clark: Who's Winslow Schott?

Jimmy's Voice: Winslow Schott is like the most famous toy maker ever! They call him the Toy man, dude. It's crazy. How can you not know who he is?

Clark turns around.

Clark: Forgive me if it's been almost a decade since I've ever touched an action figure.

Jimmy walks up to them.

Clark: Lana, Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy, Lana Lang.

They shake hands.

Lana: (kindly) Well, who are you?

Jimmy: Oh, I was just here for the night. After this, Clark is taking me to the police station.

Lana: (surprised) And what exactly did you do?

Jimmy: No, no, I've got to show the sheriff something.

Lana: Oh, yeah? Like what?

Jimmy: I caught something on camera that I wasn't supposed to see.

Lana: Oh, yeah? You better make sure it's authentic if you're taking it up to the big bad sheriff of Smallville.

Jimmy: (somewhat sharply) It's nothing fake, alright? It's for real.

Lana: (backing off) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound skeptical.

Clark: Jimmy, cool down. Nobody's arguing with you. But don't you think you should let us see the photos before they're printed?

Jimmy: No! I can't let anyone see these.

They all stand around awkwardly for a moment. Suddenly, a truck is driven in to the compound and Jonathon parks a few ft. away from them. He gets out, his clothes covered in mud.

Clark: Hey, Dad.

Jonathon: Hey, Clark. Jimmy.

Jimmy: Good morning, Mr. Kent.

He turns to Lana.

Jonathon: What brings you down here, Lana? Weren't you in Michigan?

Lana: No. I declined the offer.

Jonathon: Why not? I know it must have been a tight squeeze to still be in KCU after all your aspirations.

Lana shrugs again.

Lana: Just wanted to see how everything was going along here.

Jonathon: Just fine.

He salutes.

Jonathon: I'm going inside.

Jonathon heads inside the house and shuts the door behind him.

Lana: Good to know everything's been the same.

Clark: You haven't been visiting much.

Lana: Sorry, I just didn't have the time.

Clark: Oh, that's o.k.

Jimmy: I'm going inside to eat.

He heads back inside.

Lana: Where are his parents?

Clark: He only told us they were somewhere in Metropolis, no specific directions.

Lana: Is he a runaway?

Clark: He didn't tell us any of that.

Lana: Have you called the sherif?

Clark: I'm supposed to take him today.

Lana: You believe him? What could he have taken pictures of that could possibly be as important as he says?

Clark: I don't know, but I guess we'll have to trust him.

Lana: I could help you find his parents.

Clark: No…..Knowing Chloe she's probably already on it. Oh, no, I forgot. Lois is over there.

Lana: Lois?

Clark: Yeah, she's sleeping over.

Lana: Lois isn't there. I stopped at her house before I came here.

Clark: (surprised) Are you sure about that?

Lana: Yes, I'm sure. I saw no sign that Lois was there.

Clark raises an eyebrow and bites his lip.

Next Shot. Sullivan Residence.

Chloe is printing something off the computer. She paces impatiently. Suddenly, a whoosh of air is heard and Clark appears before her.

Chloe: (surprised) Jesus, Clark. What's gotten in to you?

Clark: You lied to me! You told me Lois was here.

Chloe: Keep your voice down, will you? And how'd you get in here? Please tell me you didn't rip the door off it's hinges.

Clark: No, your dad was leaving so I zipped in.

Chloe: Do you know how easily you would have been caught?

Clark: That's not important right now. Why did you lie to Jimmy and I?

The printer is done printing, so Chloe snatches the papers out of it. She hands the papers to Clark.

Clark: What are these?

Chloe: Information about his parents.

Clark: What are you going to do with them?

Chloe: We'll try to find them.

**Next Shot. THE OLSEN APARTMENT**

Sara Olsen is pacing. She swallows and looks up.

Sara: Oh, God, Jimmy. Where are you?

There is suddenly a knock on the door.

Todd: (from outside) Sara! It's me, Todd. I brought the police!

Sara rushes to the door and opens it. She quickly hugs Todd.

Sara: Oh, thank you, Todd!

There is a cop standing outside of the doorway. She turns to him. He is in full uniform, revealed to be one of the men who was at the murder. The officers holds out his hand.

Officer: Phillip Rafferty, ma'am.

Sara: Sara Olsen.

They shake hands.

Sara: Thank you so much.

The officer nods.

Rafferty: Todd filled me in with the details. How long has your kid been missing?

Sara: Over a day know! Yesterday morning, I woke up to find that he wasn't in his room.

Rafferty: Can I please see a picture of him, ma'am?

Sara: Sure, sure.

She walks up to the centre table and takes a picture of Jimmy off it. She quickly walks back and hands the photo to Rafferty. He looks at it and his eyes widen. There is an obvious moment of recognition but neither Sara nor Todd notice it.

Sara: So what can we do?

Rafferty clears his throat and quickly regains his posture.

Rafferty: We'll have to…umm….prints some posters, I guess. A lot of them. If he went by foot, which he most likely did, he can't be more than 20 or 30 miles away.

Sara: I don't know, why would he possibly run away? I mean….we had our differences. Who am I kidding? We get in to fights every time we see each other. But I didn't think anything like this would ever happen.

Rafferty: Don't worry, ma'am, we'll find your son.

Rafferty clears his throat.

Rafferty: Sorry, ma'am, I go and use the bathroom, please?

Sara: (nodding) Yes, it's that way.

She points in a direction.

Rafferty: Thank you, ma'am.

He makes his way to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. Then he gets his cell phone out of his pocket and flips it open. He dials a number and waits patiently while it's ringing. When somebody has picked it up, he sighs.

Rafferty: Yes, sir? Yes? It's Phillip, sir.

A pause.

Rafferty: Mr. Fleming, you won't believe this.

**Next Shot. METROPOLIS**

Fleming is sitting in his office in a swivel chair. He leans back. The phone is back on it's cradle. He sighs and picks it up, quickly dialing a phone number. It rings for a few seconds. Then someone picks it up.

V.O: Hello.

Fleming: Andre, I need a favor. We found a picture of the kid. I want you to send it to everyone of our contacts in the law department, got me?

**Next Scene. SMALLVILLE. Kent farm**

Jimmy is walking around the farm, calmly exploring. He goes around, taking pictures. Finally, he stops at the shed, where the spaceship is.

Jimmy: What's in here?

He puts his hand on the door knob.

Clark: Jimmy!

Jimmy turns. Clark is obviously anxious.

Clark: You shouldn't snoop around in other people's houses you know?

Jimmy: What's in there?

Clark: (clears his throat) Mmm, it's nothing.

Jimmy: C'mon, Clark, I won't tell anybody.

Clark: Jimmy, there are somethings better left secret.

Jimmy: Just show me what's in there, and scout's honor, I won't tell anybody.

Clark: I'm sorry, Jimmy. But there's nothing there.

Jimmy can obviously tell Clark is lying, but he plays along.

Jimmy: Oh, yeah, Clark, you're probably right. I mean, how interesting could a shed be anyway? I'm gonna go shoot some hoops.

He runs towards the basketball net. Clark watches him go, suspicious. He then enters the shed, making sure no one is there. The space ship is out in the open. Clark squints, focusing. Clark's X-ray vision allows to see outside the shed. He sees Jimmy in skeletal form, standing outside and trying to climb on to a stack of boxes outside the shed window so he can see inside. Clark rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

_Next Shot._

Jimmy has just gotten on top of the boxes. He rubs his hands and gets out his camera, preparing to snap a few shots. He raises his camera, but only sees the towel over the window. Clark clears his throat nearby. Jimmy winces.

Clark: Well, well, if it isn't peeping Tom.

Jimmy: Ummm, I was, umm, going to clean the window, because I…ummm….thought it was dirty and I…

Clark: Stop while you're ahead.

Jimmy: (conceding) Sorry, I just wanted to get a piece of the action. I never really get to do anything. And I've never been on a farm. It's just so cool around here, you know?

Jimmy gives him a puppy face look.

Clark: (sighs) Look, Mr. Action, I know curiosity can get the best of anyone, but try to remember that it killed the cat.

Jimmy: Who needs a cat when you have a camera?

Clark rolls his eyes again and smiles.

Jimmy: Speaking of camera, Clark, remember, the sherrif's station?

Clark: Oh, yeah, that. Listen, Jimmy, I'm not sure if this would be such a good idea.

Jimmy: And why not?

Clark: I'm sorry, Jimmy, but the sheriff and I, well, we tend to have little personal problems amidst ourselves.

Jimmy: You and the sheriff? I hear you're some kind of superhero around here.

Clark: Things aren't that simple, Jimmy. I'm just saying, if you want to bring something up to the sheriff, it had better be hard proof.

Jimmy nods.

Jimmy: Believe me, it is.

Clark: Jimmy, I'm really-

Jimmy: (_angry_) Fine! If you're not going to take me, I'll go by myself! I don't even know why I asked you.

He begins to storm off, but Clark grabs his arm, stopping him. He takes a deep breath.

Clark: O.k., alright, I'll take you.

Jimmy: Thank you.

Clark: But before you go, I got you this.

Jimmy looks down to see what it is. It's a small wristwatch, blue, red, and yellow. It has a SMALLVILLE CROWS logo on it.

Clark: I know it's not much, but I thought I'd get you a little present. Sorry, I should have gotten a box or something, but-

Jimmy wraps his arms around Clark in a hug. Clark is surprised at 1st, then he smiles.

Jimmy: Thanks, Clark.

Clark ruffles his hair.

**Next Scene. SMALLVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT**

There is a fat man eating at his desk. Way past overweight, even obese. He is a police officer and other officers loom around him, actually doing work. He just chumps in to his donuts, licking jelly off his fingers after every bite. It's disgusting. His name tag says: Kramer. He suddenly gets an e-mail on his computer.

Man: Who the hell?

He leans forward with his fat body and clicks the mouse with his chubby, greasy fingers. The e-mail is fully shown. The sender is: The man looks around, making sure no one is looking, and scrolls down. There is a picture of Jimmy, the same one the officer saw at the Olsen house.

Man: So that's the damn kid.

He bites in to the donut.

**Next Shot.**

Clark and Jimmy enter the offices with the boy wearing the watch. A deputy stops him.

Deputy: What's up, Kent?

Clark: (nervously) Oh, hi, Deputy Greenport. We're, uh, here to see the sheriff.

Deputy: (suspiciously) O.k. You just sit in the reception area until she's ready, o.k.?

Clark nods. He and Jimmy head to the receptionist area. Kramer is coming down the hall as they seat. He is looking normal until he sees Jimmy. His eyes widen as if in recognition. Jimmy doesn't notice, but Clark does. Kramer hides his expression, then hurries his fat body past them. Clark points to him.

Clark: (whispering) Jimmy, do you know him?

Jimmy: I don't think so. Why?

Clark: No reason.

Kramer hurries down the hall, atleast 150 ft. away from them, and past a swing door in to a private room. In between the swings of the door, Clark watches Kramer as he hastily starts to dial on a phone. Clark raises an eyebrow suspiciously. He focuses.

Clark's Super hearing is activated and he listens. Shots of traveling through his ear canal. Quick shots of his eardrums rattling rapidly. The camera zooms down the hallway, through the walls, stopping when it get to a close shot of Kramer's lips as he talks on the phone.

Kramer: (on the phone) C'mon, c'mon!

Somebody picks up.

Fleming: Who is it?

Kramer: Boss, it's me!

Fleming: Dammit, Kramer, stop being so damn loud!

Kramer: Sorry, sir, but I have good news.

Fleming: If this is a Geico prank, I'll kill you.

Kramer: No, sir, it's not a prank. I found the kid, sir! The Jimmy Olsen kid.

Fleming: Where in the hell is he?

Kramer: He's here at the station. _(pause)_ Yes, sir, I'll go get him immediately.

Kramer hurries out to where Clark and Jimmy just were, but they're gone. His eyes widen up in panic. A cop walks along behind him. Kramer turns and grabs him frantically.

Kramer: (Panicked) Frank, I need help!

Close-up on Frank's watch. He is wearing a Rolex studded with kryptonite pieces.

**Next Shot.**

Clark is dragging Jimmy outside towards the truck. Jimmy is furious.

Jimmy: Why did you just leave like that!

Clark: Listen, Jimmy, I had a bad feeling.

Jimmy: You don't just mess things up because you have a bad feeling, Clark! What's wrong with you? Let me go!

Clark: I'm sorry, Jimmy, I can't do that.

Jimmy is trying to stop with all his strenght, but he is no match for Clark. An elderly couple get out of their cars a couple of ft. away. They look at the scene disapprovingly.

Jimmy: Yeah, hey! Over here. He's kidnapping me! Help me! Get me away from here!

Clark stops, embarrassed as the elderly couple whisper among themselves. They head hurriedly in to the police station, glaring back at Clark. As they enter, Jimmy and Clark hear them shout 'Sheriff Addams'.

Clark glares furiously at Jimmy.

Clark: What's wrong with you?

Jimmy: No, the question is what's wrong with you?

Clark puts Jimmy in the truck and puts a seatbelt on him. Then he hurries around to the driver's side of the truck. He starts the ignition and pulls out. He drives away and looks back, making sure no one is following them. He breathes in a huge sigh of relief. Jimmy's arms are crossed and he has a furious expression on his face. They are just driving past an empty alley. Clark sighs, about to speak. Suddenly, a huge SUV rams in to the truck, sending it flying in to the alley. The truck is airborne, and in slow motion, Clark reaches out and grabs Jimmy, holding him protectively. The truck flies across the alley and smashes in to a wall, then bounces to the ground upside down. Clark takes most of the force of the collision, but he is unhurt. Jimmy on the other hand, is unconscious and his forehead is bleeding. Clark crawls out of the truck. His clothes are torn and so are Jimmy's. Clark grabs the edge of the overturned truck and easily turns it over so it is again upright. Jimmy is lying in an unnatural position. Clark rips the door off it's hinges and reaches in, carrying Jimmy out. He hastily touches the boy's neck, feeling his pulse. After obviously finding him alive, Clark sighs relieved. But right then, the SUV pulls in to the alley.

Clark: Oh, no.

About 5 men climb out of the SUV, all carrying machine guns. Both Kramer and Franks are among them.

Kramer: So, there's the kid.

Clark: Leave him alone!

Frank: We can't just do that, farm boy. We don't know what he told you, so you've got to go too.

Kramer: What the hell? The kid is bleeding. There's not one damned scratch on you? What are you?

Clark: Something you don't wanna mess with.

Frank: Oh, yeah?

They open fire. Clark turns around at super speed and holds Jimmy in front of him, protecting him from the gunfire. Dozens of rounds strike his back and this continues for about 22 seconds. Finally, it stops. Clark is standing, unfazed, and smoke curls out of his shirt, which is covered with bullet holes and gun powder, torn to shreds. He lays Jimmy down on the ground and super speeds towards the men. He grabs one and with a flick of his wrist throws him 30 ft. up in to the air. The man flies up and lands in a dumpster, breaking through the lid. One of the remaining 4 men aims at Clark's head and shoots, point blank. The bullet bounces off his forehead. Clark smiles and claps the man on the head, knocking him unconscious. Clark grabs one man's gun and crushes it in his bare hands, then throws him over his head. The man flies in to a wall and drops, his scalp bruised. Now only Kramer and Frank remain. Clark grabs Frank's wrist, but instantly begins to feel the effects of the kryptonite. His veins turn green and he slumps to the ground, weakened.

Frank: _(stares at his watch in shock) _Hot damn! What the hell just happened?

Kramer is also surprised, but he takes the initiative and kicks Clark in the gut. Clark groans, rolling over in pain. Frank grabs Clark's hair and raises his head. He then smashes his machine gun in to Clark's face. Clark hollers, his face now covered with rivulets of blood.

Frank: _(smiling) _Not as tough as you thought you were, are you? _(turns to Kramer) _Get the kid in the car and blow his brains out. I'll take care of our little problem over here.

Kramer nods and heads over to Jimmy's unconscious body. Franks drops the machine gun to the ground and watches his victim and Kramer takes Jimmy inside the SUV. Frank slips a thin, long stiletto out of his pocket and grazes Clark's throat with it. Blood rolls down the thin long wound. Suddenly, Frank hears voices.

Frank: (shouting to Kramer) Get out of here, someone's coming!

Kramer: What about you?

Frank: Just take the kid. I'll be o.k.!

Kramer pulls the vehicle out of the alley and zooms out. Frank raises the stiletto in a final blow, and brings the long thin knife in to the side of Clark's throat with great force. The knife slips in to the flesh smoothly but smashes in to bone and Clark croaks. The momentum of the blow sends Frank's watch breaking off his wrist. The knife is stuck in Clark's neck. His body falls to the side. Kramer turns around and attempts to races out of the alley. As he's turning the side, he's met with a blow from the leg. The camera pulls back to reveal Lois Lane. Chloe Sullivan is beside her. The criminal is knocked to his knees.

Lois: (to Chloe) Go in there. I'll handle him. There's blood on his shirt. Something suspicious is going on.

Just at that moment, Frank rushes at Lois. Chloe races past the battle scene and in to the alley. She sees Clark croaking, with his eyes rolling up.

Chloe: (frightened) Oh, god, Clark!

She rushes to him. Blood pours out of his neck and he's barely alive.

Chloe: (to herself) Meteor rock.

She looks around and spots the watch. She picks it up and sees there's kryptonite in it. She flings it as far as she can throw it. It lands a good deal of yards away. She turns to Clark. His wounds is beginning to heal. She goes up to him and cradles his head on her lap.

Chloe: Clark, please be o.k. Oh, god, please be o.k.!

She pulls the bloody knife out of his neck and flings it away. The wound is now almost completely healed. All that remains now is a very tiny bruise. She sighs. He opens his eyes slowly.

Clark: Chloe?

**Next Shot. **

The criminal swings at Lois and she ducks the blow, finishing by upper cutting him. She then catches him with a roundhouse kick and turns around in an awesome move to crouch and sweep kick him. He flips over backwards and lands on his chest, unconscious. Lois straightens her clothes.

Lois: Nothing like a little show of whip-ass to brighten your day. _(then)_ Chloe, are you o.k. in there? I'm coming.

Quick shot of Clark and Chloe looking alarmed.

Lois makes her way in to the alley just a second after a familiar whooshing sound is heard. She sees Chloe sitting there, her clothes blood stained.

Lois: Oh, crap, Chloe, are you o.k.?

Chloe: Yeah. Apparently, the dirty deed didn't happen here.

**Next Shot.**

Kramer is driving on a deserted highway. Jimmy is slumped in the passenger seat, unconscious. Kramer finally pulls over. He gets a shotgun off the backseat and cocks it.

Kramer: This ain't gonna be pretty, but that's just the way I like it.

Suddenly, his cell phone rings. He grunts a little bit angry, and takes it out. He flips it open.

Kramer: Kramer here. _(pause)_ Yes, Mr. Fleming, we got the kid. _(pause) _3 casualties, sir. I'm sorry, we didn't know it was going to be so hard either, sir._ (pause) _Eduardo, Phillipino, and Crenshaw, sir. _(pause) _Oh, no, sir, Frank isn't with me, he told me to leave him. I have the kid right here though, I can shoot him right now. _(pause) _You don't want me to kill him yet? You want me to bring him over to you? _(pause) _Will do, boss, I'll be in Metropolis in 5 and a half hours, sir. Good b-(dial tone)

Kramer closes the phone resentfully.

Kramer: Jackass.

Kramer looks at Jimmy.

Kramer: Looks like you got some extra time, kid.

He drives toward Metropolis.

**Next Shot.**

Clark is super speeding and he stops at his house. It is in the evening. Lois's SUV is outside. Clark grunts.

Clark: Great.

Clark sees Chloe and Lois up in the loft. He rolls his eyes and heads up there. When they hear him, they instantly turn around.

Lois: Hey, farm boy. I was wondering where you where.

Chloe: Hey, Clark.

Clark: Ummm, hi.

Lois starts talking but it is almost inaudible. Clark lightly motions with his head for Chloe to meet him outside. He smiles and heads out. Chloe looks after him, curious.

Chloe: Hey, Lois, I have to get a drink of water. I'll be back, alright?

Lois: O.k.?

Chloe smiles and heads out of the loft. She goes down the steps. Clark is waiting for her.

Chloe: Are you o.k.? Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you.

Clark: I'm o.k. I was running around Smallville, trying to see if I could find them.

Chloe: O.k., but where's Jimmy?

Clark: He was taken away from me.

Chloe: (worried) What?

Clark: The guy that you saw, the guy stabbed me and he had on a watch with kryptonite in it. They hit the car so Jimmy was unconscious. The truck is in a pretty bad condition.

Chloe: Yeah, an that's an understatement.

Clark: What am I going to tell Mom and Dad? Our trucks go like nothing nowadays.

Chloe: We'll worry about that later. For now we have to think about how to get Jimmy back.

Clark: I don't know who from. They were police officers Chloe. I overheard some cop telling someone named Fleming that he'd seen the Olsen kid. From what I saw, they were all cops.

Chloe: Then this is going to be one hell of a rescue mission.

Clark: But I think I know something that might help us out.

**Next Shot. The Alley**

Clark reaches in to the almost demolished truck, and after feeling around for a while, brings out the camera.

Clark: _(to Chloe)_ Got it.

Chloe: This is only the beginning, my friend.

**Next Shot. Small room.**

Jimmy is sitting, slumped over on a chair. He is obviously scared and exhausted. He swallows and looks around frightened.

Jimmy: _(screams) _Help! Somebody help me!

Suddenly the door to the room opens and both Fleming and Goldofini walk in.

Fleming: _(coldly)_ Shut the hell up, kid.

Jimmy: _(frightened but not willing to show it) _Where am I?

Goldofini: You don't need to know, because this is the last place you'll ever see.

Jimmy: Let me go! Please!

Goldofini: You little punk! (grabs Jimmy's hair causing the boy to moan) If you could just have minded your business, none of this would have happened.

Fleming: You've caused us a lot of trouble, kid.

Fleming punches the Jimmy in the face. Jimmy's lip starts to bleed and he moans. Fleming holds up his fist to reveal that he's wearing a ring and there's blood on it. He again punches Jimmy, this time in the gut. Jimmy doubles over and wheezes. Fleming raises his fist and brings it backhanded across the boy's face. A bruise appears on Jimmy's face and it bleeds slightly. Fleming smiles and shakes his fist around, trying to relieve some of the stress.

Fleming: (to Goldofini) Call me if you need me.

With that, he walks out. Only Jimmy and Goldofini remain in the room.

Goldofini: You alright, kid?

Jimmy doesn't answer/

Goldofini: See, I don't want to see you get hurt. This would all end in a second _(he snaps his fingers) _If you told me where that camera is. You saw some things you shouldn't have seen, kid. I'm sorry for that.

Jimmy: Kill me. I don't care. But as soon as they get that film, you're screwed.

Goldofini: Big talk for a little kid like you, don't you think?

Goldofini smiles slyly and takes out a pocket knife, with the blood still tucked in to the wood. Jimmy swallows, now a little bit scared. Goldofini waves the wood around playfully for a few seconds. He rubs it across Jimmy's neck once. Jimmy swallows. Goldofini holds the wood in front of Jimmy, inches from a neck. There is complete silence. Goldofini depresses the blade and it comes out. Jimmy cries out involuntarily, but the blade stops no more than a centimeter or two away from his throat. His eyes are widened and he stares down at it, swallowing. A bead of sweat runs off his nose slowly and drips on to the knife. Goldofini smiles, amused.

Goldofini: You know what, kid. I have a plan. You should have listened real carefully when I offered you a way out.

Jimmy doesn't answer.

Goldofini: Idiot kid.

With that, he walks out.

**Next Shot. Police Station**

Franks is walking through, trying to act normal. He passes Kramer's desk and drops a tape on it then hurries past. Kramer is speaking in to a phone.

Kramer: Package delivered.

He hangs up.

**Next Shot. Kent Farm**

Inside the kitchen. Clark and Chloe are standing at one side of the centre table and Lois and Lana are standing on the other side.

Lana: Oh my god. How long has Jimmy been gone?

Clark: A day now.

Chloe: We've tried almost everything we can do.

Lois: Excuse me, but did you just say almost? Can somebody fill me in here?

Clark: _(a little annoyed)_ Chloe.

Chloe: He's our only choice, we both know it.

Clark: I just don't feel comfortable about this.

Lana: Clark, is this about Lex?

Lois: Luthor? I thought you guys were tight.

Clark: Lex has changed. I don't…….there's been a drift building between us ever since the 2nd meteor shower.

Lana: Why could that be?

Clark: _(shrugs) _I don't know.

Lana doesn't say anything but she's obviously suspicious.

Lois: C'mon, Clark, this Jimmy kid. You're not going to let him die because of a 'rift' are you? You surprise me sometimes, Smallville. If I ever get kidnapped, or possibly hurt and I don't get away because of a 'rift', _(she smiles sweetly)_ I'll have your ass.

Clark rolls his eyes.

Chloe: C'mon, Clark, it's our only chance.

Clark: Alright, but I'm not going alone.

Lois: C'mon, Clark, don't tell me you're afraid of Lex. You've got atleast an inch and ten pounds if not more on him. If he ever intimidates you, just look at his head and think of a dome. Always works for me.

Clark: _(sarcastically) _Har, har.

Someone knocks on the screen door. Jonathon and Martha enter, both looking sad. All the young adults in the room stand up.

Clark: Did Sheriff Addams find anything?

Jonathon: Sorry, Clark. They have officers all over Smallville trying to find him.

Martha: Don't worry though, something will probably come up.

Lana: How exactly was he kidnapped.

Jonathon, Martha, Clark, and Chloe all look at each other awkwardly. Chloe clears her throat.

Chloe: Umm, we're not exactly sure.

Clark: He was outside the police station and….he disappeared. They found signs of a struggle.

Lois and Lana clearly don't believe this, but they don't press on.

Lana: (under her breath) Classic Clark Kent.

Only Clark hears this, and he doesn't need to focus. He turns away, a little hurt.

Chloe: Sooooo………

**Next Shot. Luthor Mansion**

Lex Luthor is sitting at his desk, looking at something on his lap top. It is a design of some kind of nuke. Lex is well dressed, and his office looks beautiful. Someone knocks on his door.

Lex: _(closes his lap top) _Come in.

Simeon, one of his bodyguards comes in.

Lex: What is it, Simeon?

Simeon: Mr. Kent and Ms. Sullivan are here to see you, sir. Should I bring them up here?

Lex: No.

Simeon: (surprised) You always let the Kent kid come in to your private study, sir.

Lex: (coldly) Things change. Take them to the guest living room. I'll be down in a minute.

Simeon nods and goes out. Lex turns off his computer and goes to his mini bar. He pours himself a drink of vodka, taking his time and slowly sips it.

**Next Shot.**

Clark and Chloe are sitting in the guest living room. It is spacious and beautiful with an extremely large TV screen and high-tech entertainment system. Both Clark and Chloe clearly feel uncomfortable here. Atlast, Lex enters the room in a confident style.

Lex: I have to say I was surprised when Simeon told me you too were visiting. I certainly haven't seen either of you in a long time.

Clark: We've been busy.

Lex nods, smiling.

Chloe: How's everything going, Lex?

Lex: Ah, LuthorCorp, soon to be LexCorp is going well. We are working on some projects for the military, but I doubt you came here to talk about that. Now what could be on the mind of the dynamic duo today?

Chloe: I assume you've heard about the Olsen kidnappings?

Lex: Yes, what a sad story.

Clark: Lex, we need your help. If you could help us find him.

Lex: And how exactly do you propose I do that?

Chloe: Lex, listen. I know we've had our differences lately.

Lex: Differences? If I remember correctly, you printed a story about LexCorp, in which you boldly suggested that I laundered money from my father to help pay for the company.

Chloe: Which was proven to be true.

Lex: Yes, by your source. One Wendy Galloway, an old acquaintance of mine, or more simply, a lover. You searched through my background day and night, yet, you couldn't find the time to search through hers. I find that strangely disturbing.

Clark: Lex, please, he's just a kid.

Lex: I assumed that the Smallville police were on it.

Clark: Yes, but with your resources-

Lex: Ahhh, my infamous resources, which Ms. Sullivan investigated thoroughly, am I right? She found 1 that was an escaped Arkham Asylum prisoner. _(he stares coldly at them both) _I hate to be rude, but I have business at hand. I'll have one of my guards escort you.

Clark: (coldly) We can manage.

With that, Chloe and Clark head out without a backward glance. Lex smirks evilly.

**Next Shot. Chloe's car.**

Chloe is driving and Clark sits next to her, fuming.

Clark: I told you it was useless going to Lex.

Suddenly, Clark's cell phone rings. He flips it open.

Clark: Hello?

Jonathon: Clark, I think you and Chloe better get home, fast.

**Next Shot. Kent Farm.**

There are police cruisers parked out in front. Chloe parks the car and she and Clark hurry inside. Sheriff Addams, Sara Olsen, Jonathon, and Martha.

Addams: Mr. Kent. Ms. Sullivan. I haven't seen you two around here lately.

Clark and Chloe smile awkwardly.

Addams: _(motioning to Sara.) _This is Jimmy's mother, Sara Olsen. Sara, _(motioning to Clark and Chloe)_.

Chloe: Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Olsen.

Both Clark and Chloe shake her hand. Sara's eyes are sad and she's obviously been crying.

Clark: Dad, Mom, what was so urgent?

Jonathon: The kidnappers sent us a tape.

Sara: I don't know how my Jimmy could have gotten mixed up in something like this.

Martha puts an arm around the younger woman's shoulder and tries to comfort her.

Clark: Where's the tape.

Jonathon: (points) It's in the VCR.

Martha: (to Sara) I'm going to go fix you a meal.

Sara: I can't eat right now.

Martha: Sara, it won't help Jimmy's case if you starve yourself.

Sara: But I don't know what to do. He's so vulnerable.

Martha: I'm not taking no for an answer. Let's go.

Martha supports her and takes Sara to the kitchen.

Addams: I'll leave and see what I can find.

Jonathon: I'll come with you, see if I can help in anyway.

Addams: Mr. Kent…

Jonathon: Sheriff, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to help make sure this boy comes back to his mother in one piece.

Addams sighs and reluctantly nod. She and Jonathon head out and close the door behind them. Clark turns on the T.V. and presses Play on the VCR. A tape instantly comes on.

It starts with Fleming. He is holding a revolver and Jimmy is sitting in a chair. They are in a dark room.

Fleming: I don't know who's watching, and I don't care.

He cocks the hammer. Jimmy is visibly scared.

Fleming: You see this kid right here? He had a camera with him. A disposable one. I want that camera. I don't care, but you better as hell find it. I know for a goddamned fact he had it with him. You give me the camera, don't check the film, because if you do, I blow this kid's head off. I want the

Chloe: _(to Clark)_ Good thing we forgot to check the film.

Clark suddenly notices something. A quick flash of something in the light.

Clark: Chloe, rewind the tape. A few seconds.

Chloe: Why?

Clark: I think I saw something.

Chloe does as he asked and sits back, curiously.

He focuses on his eyesight. His vision zooms and the image appears much larger than it would in human eyes. It is now clear that it is a train. The train says: METROPOLIS TRACKS.

Clark turns to Chloe.

Clark: Chloe, I think I know where they're keeping Jimmy!

Chloe: Where?

Clark: At the Metropolis train station.

Chloe: Are you sure?

Clark: (lowering his voice) I zoomed my vision and I saw it. That brief flash of light, it was a train moving.

Chloe: So what do we do?

Clark: I'm not sure.

Chloe: The sheriff has a copy of the tape. Maybe we could tell her we found something.

Clark: Yes, but she'd suspect one of us.

Chloe: We've got to go rescue him.

Clark: The best thing for us to do is for me to go quickly get him.

Chloe: Alright, go quickly! I'll see what I can do.

Clark winks.

Clark: Thanks, Chloe. I owe you.

He zips away. As he does, the burst of air makes Chloe's hair fly out of place. Chloe rolls her eyes.

Chloe: Oh, great.

**Next Scene **

Train Station. Fleming and Goldofini are standing outside the room which Jimmy is in. There are a bunch of their bodyguards and stuff around them.

Goldofini: And you made sure The train guy won't tell anybody about this?

Fleming: That poor bastard won't tell nobody. We paid him enough and he's scared shitless anyway.

Goldofini: Are the drugs ready for shipment?

Fleming: Yes, sir.

Goldofini: Are you sure we won't get caught?

Fleming: Oh, we will get caught. I have low friends in high places. The drugs will just turn invincible.

Goldofini: What're you gonna do with the kid?

Fleming: We get far enough away, we pop him one, and we leave him there. If we leave him here, feds are gonna be all over this.

Goldofini: Can't we pay them off?

Fleming: Sure, but if you want that kind of attention, do it on your time.

Sounds of a train arriving are heard.

Fleming: Good, it's the train. (He turns to the men) Pack it in, boys.

They start grab nearby bags as the train slows down before them. The Train conductor is standing there, sweating, nervous.

Goldofini: (to conductor) If you tell anyone about this Eduardo, I'll burn you in front of your family, and then kill all of them.

Eduardo swallows nervously.

Fleming: Load the train.

The men all start to load the train with the bags.

**Next Shot. **

Clark zips outside the train station. He stops then squints. Clark's X-Ray Vision is now in use, and he sees through the ground. The train is waiting and he sees people in skeletal forms loading it. He looks around in to a solitary room, Jimmy's room, and sees a small skeleton tied to a chair shivering.

Clark: Jimmy.

**Next Shot.**

Clark zips in to the lower half of the train station. He sees the men loading the bags. One man sees him.

Man #1: Hey, kid!

The men turn towards him.

Clark: I came for Jimmy.

One man draws out his gun and fires at Clark. Clark dodges the bullet with super speed then zips up to the man and crushes the gun. He easily tosses the man 7th ft. away.

Man #2: Holy shit!

Clark pushes him back and he hits the train with a thud. Goldofini and Fleming run out of where they were.

Goldofini: What the hell?

The whole crew unleashes a hail of bullets on Clark. Finally, one notices something.

Guy: Hey, he's gone!

**Next Shot**

Clark breaks in to Jimmy's room. There is only Jimmy, in a chair, and a few ft. away, a locked closet. The boy is bound, unconscious, to the chair. Clark rips the cords binding Jimmy. Jimmy is startled to consciousness. He raises his head.

Jimmy: Clark?

Clark: Jimmy, are you o.k.?

Jimmy: (nods) They knocked me around a bit, nothing drastic.

Clark's eyes light up with fury. Suddenly, a hail of machine gun bullets fly through the room. Clark pushes Jimmy down, and Jimmy is knocked unconscious. Slow motion as a bullet flies past them and in to the closet, hatch, which bursts open. Jewels fly out, each laced with kryptonite, chains and necklaces. Clark's veins begin to turn green and he groans. Goldofini and Fleming enter the room after the shooters. Fleming is surprised to see Clark on the floor. A man goes up to Jimmy.

Fleming: Leave the big one.

The man nods and drags Jimmy away. Clark gasps in pain, desperately trying to stand up. Goldofini raises an eyebrow and goes up to the jewelry. He looks down and sees Clark's veins are green.

Goldofini: You allergic to this or something?

Clark doesn't answer. Fleming grins.

Fleming: What in the hell? Superboy here actually has a weakness, huh?

He smiles and goes up to a kryptonite necklace. He puts it around Clark's neck.

Fleming: I knew this loot would come in handy someday.

Clark grunts in discomfort. Goldofini kicks him in the gut. Clark rolls over in pain. Goldofini lifts him by the shirt.

Goldofini: You're immune to bullets. Let's see about trains, huh?

**Next Shot.**

A bunch of henchmen are lying Clark down across the train track. The train is about 60 ft. away, yet to be started though.

Henchman #1: Let's go.

**Next Shot**

Inside the train. The drugs have been packed in. Goldofini and Fleming are sitting inside, smoking cigars.

Fleming: We're set to make a lot of money with all this loot.

Goldofini: I just have one problem with that.

Fleming: What are you talking about?

Goldofini: I'm a very selfish man.

Fleming: (shouting) What the hell are you talking about?

Goldofini: There is no we.

He raises a revolver and pumps one bullet in to Fleming's head. Fleming falls back, point blank.

Goldofini: (to a nearby henchman) Put him in the back. Wait for Stephan, his finishing the kid.

**Next Shot.**

A man, Stephan, is pointing the gun at Jimmy.

Stephan: Any last words, kid?

Jimmy looks around for any means of escape and sees a nearby baseball bat behind Stephan. He smiles up at Stephan.

Jimmy: You like baseball, mister?

Stephan: (puzzled) What are you talking about?

Jimmy: You play baseball?

Stephan: How is this gonna help you out now, kid?

Jimmy winks. In a split second he runs towards Stephan and dives through his legs. Stephan shoots inches away from Jimmy's face. Jimmy grabs the bat and brings it up in an arch. The bat smashes in to Stephan's crotch in a sickening crunch. He croaks, and falls to his knees. He then falls to the ground, unconscious. Jimmy grins at his bravado and runs out.

**Next Shot.**

Goldofini: Stephan, where the hell is Stephan.

Henchman: Probably just cleaning up, boss.

2nd Henchman: I think we should leave without him.

3rd Henchman: Oh stop busting his balls. He'll be here any second.

Goldofini: Whatever happens, if he's not here in exactly 60 seconds, we're leaving without him, got that?

2nd Henchman: Yes, sir.

**Next Shot.**

Jimmy is running along the track. He has clearly managed to get in front of the track without being seen. He sees Clark up ahead. He hurries along. When he is right above him, he jumps off the upper floor and on to the track.

Jimmy: (whispering) Clark, Clark, are you all right?

Clark: (mumbling incoherently) Jimmy……Jimmy….

The train's light turns on.

Jimmy: Dang! I've got to get you out of here!

He looks around and sees that there is a small compartment in the side of the tracks. He can put Clark there. Jimmy grabs Clark's arms and begins to drag him.

Jimmy: C'mon, CK!

He is clearly to heavy and Jimmy strains with all of his might. The trains ignition is turned on. Jimmy moves Clark, centimeter by centimeter. The trains engine rings out. Jimmy is sweating, using all of his bodyweight.

Jimmy: Please, please, please, Clark.

The train starts forward, coming towards them. The compartment is very close. Quick shots of Jimmy pulling and the train coming.

Jimmy: (shouts) C'mon!

With one final heave, he pulls Clark in, also falling. Jimmy falls and hits his head, unconscious. As he does. The necklace gets caught in a track and is ripped off Clark's neck. The train speeds by. Clark is woken in to full consciousness. He sees Jimmy is unconscious. Clark quickly gets up and super speeds after the train. He zips past it and in front of it, standing still. The train smashes in to him, and the front breaks apart. Clark holds out his arms and in one big heave, pushes it back. The train flies back along the track, it's front completely destroyed. Smoke comes out of it. Clark zips up to the train. Eduardo is unconscious. Clark pulls him out and tosses him softly up on to the upper floor. Clark then enters the train. Most are unconscious. Clark looks around. A man stands behind Clark. He raises a stick and brings it down. Clark easily dodges out of the way, grabs the man around the waist, and throws him up. The guy hits the ceiling of the train and falls to the ground, unconscious. Clark looks around. He walks deeper in to there. Goldofini is inside, unconscious as are most of his thugs. Clark hear sirens. He pauses for a moment then zips out of the train. He goes to the compartment where Jimmy is and carries the unconscious boy out. As Clark is zipping out of the train station, he sees Goldofini is crawling towards the exit of the train.

Clark: Oh, no you don't.

Clark squints. Clark's Heat Vision burst out of his eyes in twin streams of a fiery blaze, burning in to the entrance of the train. The entrance caves in with rubble and debris, so Goldofini is trapped inside. The rubble is burning hot, and as Goldofini touches it, he springs back, gasping out in pain. Clark hears the sirens coming closer. He waits for a few seconds, then zips away.

**Next Shot.**

Metropolis Hospital. Chloe is reading a newspaper that says: **MOB BOSS GOLDOFINI ARRESTED BECAUSE OF PICTURES FROM LOCAL TEEN. **

**_Pictures my Jimmy Olsen_**

She smiles, closes it, and sets it aside, to reveal Clark standing right in front of her.

Chloe: (startled) Jesus, Clark! You scared me.

Clark smiles.

Clark: Thanks, Chloe. Couldn't have done it without you. How'd you get the Metropolis police department down to the train station.

Chloe: I convinced the sheriff I had found something with the Torch technology. Her technicians saw it too.

Clark: Wasn't she suspicious that I wasn't there?

Chloe: (nods) Oh, yes. Oh, yes she was.

Clark: Thanks, Chloe.

Chloe: (looks at her watch) I've gotta go. (quieter) You want me to take you back to Smallville or….

Clark considers for a moment.

Clark: I'll be there in a minute.

Clark goes to a hospital room. Jimmy is in bed, though not seriously injured. Ms. Olsen is sitting at the bedside watching T.V. She turns around when she sees him.

Sara: Hi, Clark.

Clark: Hey, Ms. Olsen.

Sara stands.

Sara: I have to thank you for what you did for my boy.

Clark shakes his head.

Clark: No problem. He's a great kid, you know?

Sara: (smiles) Thank you, Clark. Thank you for everything.

She envelopes him in a quick hug. Then she reaches in to her pocket and draws out a cheap, but nice looking watch.

Sara: Oh, and Jimmy bought this for you. He said you must have it. It's nothing much, just from the store on the 1st floor.

On the side, the letters: _CK_ have been painted.

Clark smiles. He looks at Jimmy. He puts the watch on.

Clark: I got a present for him too.

He draws out a camera. It is brand new, beautiful.

Clark: Please, make sure he gets it. And tell him thanks for the gift. Maybe I can come visit him one time.

Sara: Thank you, Clark.

Clark smiles.

Clark: (to Jimmy) Bye Pal.

Clark goes out. Jimmy opens his eyes.

Jimmy: Bye, CK.

Sara smiles at him and hands him the camera. He smiles up at her.

**Next Shot.**

Chloe is driving her car down the road. Clark is in the passenger seat.

Chloe: Really nice thing you did for that kid, Clark.

Clark: I hope he likes it. I spent almost a month's worth of my allowance and job money on that thing.

Chloe: Somehow, I think he has a future in photography.

Clark: It won't be long before we're seeing the name Jimmy Olsen under pictures.

Quick shot of the car driving in to the sunset.

The End. Credits.


End file.
